What I really meant to say
by shamenteen
Summary: I originally got this idead from a video I watched. It's the final battle between Krad and Dark, and it causes memories to come back to the theif. Slightly AUishes. Shonenai, really.


Disclaimer: Do not own DN Angel or Crossfade song-"Cold".

Warnings: AU-ish, no real spoiler. Shonen-ai. Morbid, character death, not really connected to the series…..

Author Note: I like Song-fics...Krad is smexy...yeah...R&R please...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Looking back at me I see_

_That I never really got it right_

_I never stopped to think of you_

_I'm always wrapped up in_

_Things I can not win_

_You are the antidote that gets me by_

_Something strong_

_Like a drug that gets me high"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blood. Dark crimson liquid spilled forth, staining silken white robes, sliding down the once strong body that now stood shakily on the ground. Drop by drop the red river flowed down the straining fingers and numb body.

Once an angelic sight now turned horrid. White turned red, originally golden strands now shining like rubies in the dull moon and fire light. Ivory skin turning paler by the minute, showing death not to far away and growing closer, but the eyes never changed.

The sharp eyes that glowed a molten gold, hatred evident by far, pain mixing in as the 'man' struggled to hang on to finish it all before he went. A strangled voice pulled itself out of the man's throat, cracking noticeable. "D-DARK!"

Dark violet eyes stared back into its counterpart, emotions ranging from hatred to pity to remorse, all swimming around in the eyes of the thief. No one planned for it to end like this. Not this bloody, chaotic, destructive battlefield they had created. Not the fatal blows they had thrown at each other in hopes to end it sooner.

The innocent boys that now resided away from them were able to escape this end, one boy glad it was over and the other worried about the man he had gotten close to over their short amount of time together.

The purple-haired 'man' tore his gaze away from the other, looking off to the side in sadness before looking down at himself. Cut's and gashes adored his body, burn marks and scratches across his arms, legs, and no doubt his face as well. He had somehow come out of this in a condition the may allow him to live if luck was on his side, but the other…

Violet met gold again and they both new what would happen. The demonic angel wouldn't settle for how things were and would attack again, his last chance of fulfilling his soul reason for existence. The Phantom Thief would counter attack and somehow gain the upper hand, delivering most likely the final blow.

Golden eyes showed no remorse of the situation. One would expect that from him, a cold and heartless creature. Only causing pain to his tamers and those who knew him, only wanting to destroy his other half no matter what, only wanting to destroy to achieve something no one quiet understood.

For a fleeting moment however, the thief thought he saw something else within those dark eyes, something hidden and most likely not to be shown.

He thought he saw remorse…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold_

_Never meant to be so cold_

_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold_

_Never meant to be so cold…"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-x-Flashback-x-

They stood in a field facing each other. Traditional cocky grin spread across the Phantom Thief's face as he mocked bowed to the blond man in front of him. "Why hello there, let me congratulate you on being one of the first people to catch up to me, ever."

The blond man just stood there with a blank expression, arms loosely at his sides. In fact, the man looked awfully bored with this and his eyes showed how much he despised being here. "I've been ordered to catch the thief who was stealing the Hikari family's' art works. Can I assume that it was you?"

Dark, being how this was the first time meeting someone who so openly confronted him yet looked bored to death, grinned happily at the other, eyes sparkling with a mischievous glint. "And what if I am, what are you going to do about it blondie?"

Krad reply was blunt; bring a hand up and brushing a few strands of hair out of his face. "Simple. I take you back to the Hikari mansion assigned to me and leave you there for them to do to you as they wished." He still looked broadly at the thief.

"Well then…" Dark's grinned turned into a smirk as his eyes narrowed slightly in a teasing manner, crouching down lightly, "You'll have to catch me first!" With that Dark took off in a sprint to the right of him towards the edge of the cliff they were standing on, the bag he was carrying being tied securely around his waist as he ran.

Krad narrowed his eyes slightly. "Why does everyone think they can outrun me?" He quickly sprinted after him, his traditional coat blowing in the rushing wind.

Dark glanced back and smirked as he neared the edge. Even if this guy was fast, he couldn't catch him with his next trick. As he sprinted the last few feet he jumped off the edge of the cliff feet first, calling out, "With!"

Dark wings seemingly appeared out of no where as the attached themselves to his back, catching the rushing air and used it as momentum to bring him into a fast dive downwards before pulling up and flying up into the sky, glancing at the cliff and smirking at the blond who stood there coolly. His gaze turned back to the space in front of him as he took off higher into the clouds.

However, something bright fly by him quickly a few minutes later, causing the thief to stop mid flight and hover in the air, staring with a slightly surprised and amused expression.

The blond man once again stood before him, arms crossed of his white clad chest as his eyes narrowed slightly but still showed boredom. The wind blew his long blond hair behind him as he spoke in a slight annoyed town. "I must admit that was a good tactic, would of work on a normal person. However, as you can see, I am not normal and now you have wasted even more of my time."

Dark blinked at him before letting out a chuckle, "Wow, didn't know that there would be other freaks out there with wings. And here I thought I was special." He gave a mock pout before laughing again.

Krad however did not laugh. "If you are done, I'm tiered of being around here and your company is annoying."

Dark quieted down his laughter, smiling over at the blond. "Aw, I'm not that bad. I've been called evil sometimes but hey, they didn't mean it. Besides, I would rather get to know this other man with pure white wings a little better." Dark gave a wink to Krad, laughing at the reaction he got.

Krad first narrowed his eyes, then they widened, then he looked somewhat horrified at Dark's hidden meaning, before once again narrowing. "Perverted, dirty fool. I can't believe you said that to me."

"Hey! I'm not dirty, in fact, I smell pretty good, or so I'm told. Also, why not say it, it was funny! You should have seen your face!" He started laughing again, almost falling out of the sky but caught himself in time.

"No, what is funny is that the thief that has been giving the Hikari family so much trouble in nothing but an idiot who fantasizes about whoever he sees." Krad huffed some, fighting back the urge to chuckle himself.

"Yeah, yeah, you're just jealous cause I got style and you don't." Dark waved his hand dismissing the play argument before realizing something. He looked back up at the blond with a friendly smile on his face. "I just realized I never got your name blondie."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"To you, I'm sorry about all the lies_

_Maybe in a different light_

_You could see me stand on my own again_

_Cause now I can see_

_You were the antidote that got me by_

_Something strong like a drug that got me high"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The blond man sighed at the nickname. "Don't ever call me that idiot. My name is Hikari Krad. I am part of The Hikari clan and it is my duty and destiny to protect the Hikari art works and…" He shook his head to stop himself. "Never mind any of that. Sense I told you my name thief, tell me your's."

Dark kept his friendly smiled plastered on his face. "Krad, huh? Interesting name, never heard of it before. Anyways, my name's the great Phantom Thief." He took a bow in the air, then looked up, "but outside of work I am called Dark Mousey."

Krad suddenly stiffened at the name, eyes going glazed over slightly and darkening as his gazed fell to the air below Dark, memories of what he was told running through his mind. All casualness and friendliness disappearing from him at the sound of the man's name.

Dark suddenly became unsettled at the sudden dark reaction to his name, eyes showing concern as he looked at Krad, moving closer slightly. "Krad…?" However, he had to quickly dive to the side as a ball of white energy fly straight at him. "HEY, what gives blondie?"

Krad's eyes were covered by his hair as his hand held a glowing white feather pointed straight at where he was, other hand clamped around his wrist to hold it steady. "I am Hikari Krad. My destiny is to protect the Hikari art works and to hunt down and destroy the man who was born from the same creature I was." His expression was still covered by his hair, but the monotone he used made Dark nervous.

"What does that have to do with me?" Dark now flew a few more feet away then he originally was, watching the blond carefully.

Krad now looked up, and what Dark saw made his breath stop. Deadly golden eyes glared at him filled with hatred and un-trust. A frown adored his face that slowly turned into a sadistic grin. "You, Dark Mousey, are the very being that I must destroy. So why don't you be a good little Phantom Thief and hold still while I shoot you down."

-x-End Flashback-x-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold_

_Never meant to be so cold_

_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold_

_Never meant to be so cold…"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That was the first time they met. He had somehow escaped away from him and got back to the safety of one of the Niwa hideouts. He was confused then but had pushed the thoughts away…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"…I never meant to be so cold…"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

…Until now. Now when it was about to be over, they had resurfaced and brought all those old questions back into his mind. He couldn't help it as one slipped past his lips. "Why…"

Krad's eyes stared at his a moment and his previous plan forgotten at the moment. "'Why' what?" It came out slightly strained but he still managed to keep the dark hatred in his voice as he narrowed his eyes.

Dark swallowed the lump in his throat. "Why…did you make me your enemy?" He wanted to look away but the blond's stare held him still.

Krad's eyes flashed something and he quickly blinked it away quickly, putting the cold stare back in place. "That may be the most idiotic question you have ever asked…, and at the most pointless of times…" His voice was strained slightly from the lack of oxygen and energy.

Dark new what Krad said was true, but he still pressed the matter. "Why did we have to end up like this? Why couldn't we have become friends? Why couldn't you and I-"

Before Dark could finish his sentence Krad charged forward, forcing the thief out of his thoughts as he was roughly tackled to the ground, landing on the rubble and wreckage around them harshly.

Dark gasp as he lost his breath for a moment. A piece of glass was slightly embedded into his back from where he landed, but overall still okay. He gave a groan of pain and stared up at the man above with, holding a stained feather pointed at his face.

Krad's eyes had become emotionless once again, a dark frown on his face as he panted for air. He could barely hold his arm up, having to let go of the bleeding side to help steady his hand a bit. "We could have never been friends Dark Mousey."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"I never really wanted you to see_

_The screwed up side of me that I keep_

_Locked inside of me so deep_

_It always seems to get to me_

_I never really wanted you to go_

_So many things you should have known_

_I guess for me theres just no hope"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dark laid there panting a minute before rolling over and pulling the glass out of his back. He left himself wide open to an attack, he new it, but he didn't care at the moment. He started to mumble to himself, hand pressed against the new wound on the side of his back. "Do you hate me that much…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold_

_Never meant to be so cold"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next thing Dark heard was the sound of something crashing to the ground. He turned his head as quickly as he could and his eyes widened. He somehow got over to the fallen body of Krad who laid still, not even stirring when Dark fell against his side when he couldn't hold himself up any more.

Slowly, slightly glazed golden eyes slide open half ways, staring at the flames before him before Dark bent down some and manage to get the other to look at him. His face was emotionless now. No longer holding hatred or any other hint of the evil man the he has come to be known as.

Dark suddenly felt something warm slide down his face, followed by more drops of salty water as the consumed his eyes and his already sore throat tightened more. "K-Krad?"

Nothing happened till after a few seconds when the man closed his eyes again, but a small smile manage to escape and fall onto his pale lips. He manage to wispier out a few words after another moment, coming out so quietly that one would miss him if not paying close attention.

"…Dark…I…never did…hate you…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold_

_Never meant to be so cold…"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
